Beneath Your Beautiful
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: One Shot based on the song Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth (feat. Emeli Sande).
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot - Based on the song Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth feat. Emili Sande. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or this song. They belong with their rightful owners :)**

**Background Info: **All Human. Rose & Dimitri are in their final year of high school. Rated T.

"Just leave me alone, Dimitri!"

"Rose, wait!" Dimitri yelled after her as she stalked out the front door and down the pathway. She ignored him and kept walking as though he hadn't tried to stop her. He ran down the path until he finally reached her and forced her to stop in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, not meeting his eyes, "Please just leave me alone."

She tried to push passed him but he grabbed her arm.

"Rose."

She froze when his voice whispered her name.

"Stop pushing me away," he said to her. "Please just tell me what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly. "It's just…"

She looked down at her feet, but not before Dimitri saw the tears pool in her beautiful brown eyes. She whispered the last part of her answer.

"…I hurt people Dimitri. I don't want to hurt you."

Dimitri was silent as he let the new information sink in.

"Rose, look at me," she lifted her face and his heart broke at the sadness written all over it. "I fell in love with you a long time ago…long before you even knew I existed. And then one day, you did notice me, and I was lucky enough to somehow, receive your love in return. I waited years to be with you, and there is no way I'm going to let you go right now. Rose, you're popular, head cheerleader, the most beautiful girl in the school – you're way out of my league…but you're mine. And I don't know what I did to deserve your love in the first place, but I _do _know, that if I let it go, I'm going to hell."

The tears had begun to leak out of her eyes and gently roll down her cheeks.

"I know you've had a lot of issues in the past, particularly with trusting people; but I will make it my lifelong goal to prove to you that you can put your faith in me. I don't care how much you try to push me away – I'm not going anywhere."

She didn't say anything when he finished speaking. She just stared at him for a long time…and he let her.

"Rose, please…tell me what you're thinking," Dimitri begged me. He rested his palm on the side of her face, wiping away the warm tears with his thumb. He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"Please, Rose…Let me in."

Her eyes suddenly bore straight back into his with such intensity, that he felt the hairs on his arms rise.

"You're right…you are out of my league."

Dimitri's thumb froze from where it had been stroking her cheek softly. He felt a heart breaking pain in his chest when he realised what she way saying.

"But for completely different reasons to what you said," she continued, more tears pouring out of her eyes. She swiped at them furiously and continued speaking.

"Yeah, you're not the most popular kid in school, you're not the most outgoing or the one who stands out the most…but when I look at you…I see someone who is so confident in themselves, someone who is funny and smart, and so content with who they are, someone who is not afraid to let people know that they are different. And that's why you're not in my league…because you are _so _much better than me – in every way."

Dimitri felt his heart constrict at her words. He didn't answer her with words – there weren't any. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned with just as much strength and need. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled the familiar scent of her hair. It was home.

She held him in a tight embrace right there in the middle of the deserted, snowy pathway.

"We can do this, Rose," I whispered to her. "Both of us. We can get through all of this together. I promise you that I will never leave you alone."

"Thank you," she whispered back, her voice breaking, making him hold her tighter. "I'm sorry."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back inside, all the while whispering comforting things in her ear as she cried into his neck.


	2. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
